Rudy/Gallery
This is the gallery of Rudy. Promotional Images Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Misi Harapan - Debriefing.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Cinema_Screening_Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Finale Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos Episodes Season 2 MISSION: ACADEMY Moon, Iman, Rudy, Jet & Roza.png All watching Ali.png Leon geetha Moon Iman rudy Jet Roza.png Rudy Look To The Ali.png MISSION: ORIENTATION Iman & Rudy.jpg Rudy Face.jpg Ejen Rudy.jpg Ejen Rudy Profile Image.jpg Iris konon.jpg Rudy Mad To They All.png Bulat, Chris & Rudy.png Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png Ejen Rudy Mika Khai Alicia.jpg Rudy Smile.png Jet was attack by mika.jpg Rudy Pose With Robot.png Rudy Look To The Something.png Rudy Look To The Ali 3.png Riman.png|Riman is Rudy want evolve into rudy Rudy Trapping Ali.png Rudy hah hem_macam ni iRis.jpg MISSION: MAIN Rudy Look To The Ali 2.png MISSION: CABAR Rudy ejen ali.jpg Rudy Get Ready.png Rudy Ready.png Rudy mulai.jpg Rudy dIem.png Rudy jump.png Rudy Did It.png Rudy's Score.png Rudy Arrogant Smile.png Rudy Feel Envy.png Rudy Disguise To Ali.png|Rudy disguise to Ali Rudy Smile To Ali.png Rudy & Ali.png Rudy Wearing A Creature.png To The There, C'mon.png Alicia, Comot & Rudy.png If there is a problem.png MISSION: SUSU Ejen khai Rudy Alicia Bakar.jpg Rudy, Khai, Alicia & Khai Watching General Rama.png Rudy, Khai & Alicia Looking General Rama.png Rudy, Khai & Alicia Looking To Bakar.png MISSION: TUJUAN Jet, Chris, Mika, Rudy & Roza Mad To Ali.png Mika & Roza Face-To-Face.png Ejen jet chris Ali mika rudy roza.jpg Jet & Chris LOL.png "nonsense."Why is I.R.I.S. suddenly attacked people?".png Rudy & Jet Mad To Ali.png Moon, Chris, Rudy, Jat, Roza & Mika Look Ali Running.png Chris, Rudy & Jet Look Ali Running.png MISSION: ROLE Rudy And Jet Chris Mad to Ali.png Ali and roza and Rudy and jet mad to Ali.jpg Rudy Holding I.R.I.S.png Rudy Hanging I.R.I.S.png Roza, Jet & Rudy Looking To Alicia.png All mad.jpg Ejen rudy Roza Mika.png Rudy, Roza,.png "I want to join too!".png Rudy Glowing.png Rudy Attack To Ali.jpg|Rudy Attack To Ali rudy Attack to Ali.jpg|rudy attack to Ali Alicia & Rudy Fighting.png Alicia & Zass Look To Rudy.png Rudy Looking To Zass With Angry.png Rudy Looking To Alicia With Angry.png MISSION: ATLAS All character.jpg Rudy Envy.png MISSION: HOPE Rudy or not.png Rudy You do not know that you are not real.png|Rudy mad to Ali Rudy Mencuri.png Rudy Look To That People.png Rudy Stealing Wallet.png Young Rudy Wearing Creature.png Rudy Look To The Wallet.png Rudy Look To The Wallet 2.png Rudy Look To The Djin Wallet.png Rudy Caught By Djin.png littlerudycutebutbad2.png|Rudy as a homeless kid Rudy Runaway.png Rudy And People.png Young Rudy.png Young's Rudy Mad.png littlerudycutebutbad4.png Yong's Rudy Smile.png Poeple fear Rudy Be Brave.png MISSION: DIEZ Get Ready To Protocol Kubu.png Ejen Chris Zass Roza R-O Khai Comot Ali Alicia Moon Mika Rudy Jet Iman.jpg Protocol Kubu In Dark.png All Look To Alicia.png Rudy Looking To Alicia.png Ali's Speeching.png "Agent Djin.".png Rudy Scared To Uno.png Rudy Sad.png Rudy Terrified.png Rudy Looking To Zain.png MISSION: LEGACY Ali Mad To Rudy.png "Bulat, let's play soccer.".png Siete & Rudy Fighting.png Siete dodge from Rudy's kick.png Rudy want to controlling his Bracelet.png ms:Rudy/Galeri Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery